


Einzelkind

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Isi-'verse, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Felix vermisst Sebastian. Isi und Till beschließen, ihn aufzuheitern.





	Einzelkind

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: am 26. Juni 2004 (erster Samstag der Sommerferien in Berlin)

Felix starrte trübselig auf den Boden seiner Kaffeetasse. Basti war noch nicht mal eine Woche weg und er vermisste ihn jetzt schon wie verrückt.

_„Sechs Wochen Australien.“_ Felix seufzte. _„Das heißt noch fünf Wochen... und ein paar Tage.“_

Er ließ den Kopf auf die Arme sinken. So lange waren sie noch nie getrennt gewesen. Er schielte auf seine Uhr.

_„Nicht mal zehn.“_ Felix fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesen Tag rumbringen sollte. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht, dass das Wochenende schnell vorbei sein würde. Unter der Woche hatte er wenigstens die Arbeit, um sich abzulenken. Aber jetzt...

Felix stand auf, lief zum Waschbecken und fing an, seine Tasse abzuspülen. In den letzten drei Tagen hatte er es bereits geschafft, fast das ganze Haus von oben bis unten blitzblank zu putzen. Während er überlegte, ob er sich heute die Fenster vornehmen sollte, klingelte es. Felix stutzte.

_„Wer kann das denn jetzt sein?“_

Er stellte die Tasse weg, ging in den Flur und öffnete die Haustür.

„Was macht ihr zwei denn hier?“

Er schaute erstaunt zu Till hoch und dann zu Isi runter. Dabei fiel ihm auf, wie groß Tills Tochter geworden war. Sie ging ihm jetzt bis zu den Schultern, und strahlte ihn an.

„Dich überraschen!“, antwortete sie und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

Felix guckte verwirrt zurück zu Till.

Dieser grinste. „Zieh dir Schuhe an, Kleiner. Wir gehen in den Zoo.“

„Schon wieder?!“ Da waren sie doch erst vor einem Monat gewesen.

Till nickte. „Jetzt glotz mich nicht so an. Das war ihre Idee.“

Er zeigte auf seine Tochter, die gerade hinter Felix dessen Schuhregal durchwühlte.

Sie nickte ebenfalls.

„Papa hat gesagt, du bist einsam ohne Basti. Also unternehmen wir was mit dir, damit du nicht so alleine bist.“

Mit diesen Worten stellte Isi triumphierend ein Paar Turnschuhe vor den Hausherrn.

Felix schaute erst sie an, dann ihren Vater, der nur lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte. Isi zog ihn am Arm. „Jetzt zieh die Schuhe an.“

Felix war noch viel zu überrumpelt, um auch lächeln zu können.

„Warte, lass mich eben Geld holen“, sagte er und machte Anstalten, zurück ins Haus zu gehen, doch Till hielt ihn am Kragen zurück.

„Nix da, Zwerg Nase. Ich zahle.“

Felix wollte protestieren, aber Till ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen: „Du hast das letztes Mal übernommen. Und da wir diesmal ein Kind weniger dabeihaben, schulde ich dir theoretisch trotzdem noch was.“

„Till-“

„Essen und Trinken haben wir auch schon mit. Das einzige, was noch fehlt, bist du.“

Felix sah auf den Boden, wo Isi gerade versuchte, sein Bein hochzuheben. Seufzend ließ er sich von ihr in die Turnschuhe helfen. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich seinen Schlüssel zu schnappen und die Haustür hinter sich abzuschließen, bevor Isi ihn weiter Richtung Auto zerrte.

„Vermisst du Basti sehr?“

Felix schaute sie an, wie sie so eindringlich zu ihm hoch starrte. Den Blick kannte er von einem anderen Ritter, nur eher aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Schon ziemlich. Ich bin ja sonst nicht so lange alleine zu Hause.“

Isi nickte. „Ich vermiss ihn auch.“

Sie lehnte sich im Laufen gegen Felix. „Du musst jetzt einfach immer mit zu uns nach Hause kommen.“

Felix stolperte fast und vor ihnen musste Till plötzlich ganz komisch husten.

„Nur weil Basti für sechs Wochen auszieht, kann ich das doch nicht auch machen“, meinte Felix lachend und legte einen Arm um Isi.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schade. Aber du musst trotzdem ganz oft vorbeikommen, ja?“

Felix lächelte sie an. Sie konnte ein Gesicht machen, bei dem man ihr nichts abschlagen konnte. Er warf einen verschmitzten Blick auf ihren Vater.

„Na gut. Wenn dein Papa nichts dagegen hat.“

„Fühl dich eingeladen.“ Till drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wenn du auf der Arbeit ständig Trübsal bläst, das hält ja auch kein Mensch aus.“

Felix trat spielerisch nach ihm.

„Nicht ständig!“

„Nein, nur in jeder ruhigen Minute.“ Till kramte seine Autoschlüssel hervor. „Hey, Isi, wie wär's, wenn du Felix mal erzählst, was du mir heute Morgen erzählt hast?“

Isi nickte.

„Weißt du, was das Gute daran ist, dass Basti weg ist?“

Felix guckte sie erstaunt an. „Nö, keine Ahnung. Was denn?“

„Jetzt bin ich auch endlich mal ein Einzelkind.“

Felix musste lachen, so verwundert war er.

„Isi, du bist doch immer ein Einzelkind?“

„Aber doch nicht, wenn du dabei bist, Felix“, sagte sie, und ihrem Tonfall entnahm er, dass sie fand, dass er sich ziemlich dumm anstellte. „Dann hab ich doch einen Bruder.“

Sie öffnete die Autotür und kletterte hinein. Felix sah zu Till, der auf der anderen Seite des Autos stand und ihn breit angrinste.

„Aber jetzt ist er im Urlaub“, fuhr Isi fort, „und ich hab dich und Papa den ganzen Sommer für mich alleine. Also müssen wir ganz viel zusammen machen, ja?“

Felix musste einfach lächeln; ihm war ganz warm ums Herz. Er setzte sich neben Isis Vater ins Auto.

„Klar. Klingt doch toll.“

Till lächelte ihn an, während er sich anschnallte.

„Sieht aus, als wäre ich jetzt die längste Zeit alleinerziehend _gewesen_ , hm?“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Isi legte ihren Kopf auf Felix' Lehne.

„Hab ich jetzt zwei Eltern?“

Felix lachte befreit. „Wenn dein Vater es erlaubt? Für den Sommer schon.“

Till musterte ihn prüfend. „Nimmst du sie manchmal mit zu dir?“

„Sicher. _Mein Kind_ gehört ja wohl auch in mein Haus.“ Er grinste und zwinkerte ebenfalls.

Till hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Wir haben 'nen Deal, Kleiner.“

Felix schlug in diesen „Handel“ ein.

„Ja!“, rief Isi auf dem Rücksitz.

Till drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Jetzt schnall dich an, damit wir loskönnen.“

„Bin ich doch schon längst!“, erwiderte Isi und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Gut!“, meinte Till und ließ lachend den Motor an. „Dann kann's ja losgehen!“

Felix lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd lächelnd zurück und schaute Isi im Rückspiegel an, die aufmerksam aus dem Fenster guckte. Basti vermisste er zwar immer noch wie verrückt, aber er fühlte sich längst nicht mehr so alleine.

**Author's Note:**

> 1000 Wörter. Ein zehnfaches Drabble. Da bin ich schon stolz drauf. Auch, wenn's ungeplant passiert ist.
> 
> Ich freu mich über jedes Review, und bin offen für Prompts für dieses AU. ^^


End file.
